


Perfect

by asutatinnn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Short Story, idk - Freeform, my first post in ao3 so pls be good to me at least, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asutatinnn/pseuds/asutatinnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio couldn't believed that someone very special to him considered himself as imperfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Antonio really loved Lovino.

 

He loved the way he cuss, the way he screamed when he pulled his hair curl (accidental and out-of-curiousity), oh oh and the way he sings. He dance (Antonio taught him his national dance), he draws, everything.

Everything in Lovino is just perfect for him.

He often felt very disappointed when he, Lovino, claims himself as the worst being ever existed. Yes, he knew the fact that he was often compared by his little brother, who is literally better at anything. Lovino was used to this, and was utterly surprised when Antonio confessed his love for him. Because he's practically the worst, good-for-nothing jerk, or that's what he said. He wouldn't be surprised if he said that he liked Feliciano. 

Because he's so freaking perfect.

But instead, when Lovino asked him why, he said, " because you're you. "

He is not after the Roman heritage or anything like that. He just captured his heart for a reason he can't understand, because love is indeed unexplainable. But he's glad that he has these feelings for the Southern Italian.

He didn't believed the red strings of fate, or these things called soulmates, or some love myths like those said there. But he wished that he would be by Lovino's side for eternity. Not caring what the world would say. All that matters is that this Southern Italian, this Lovino Vargas, is his. Only his.

 

He smiled and started to hug him and kiss his hair which made Lovino's attention from the television switch to the Spaniard beside him.

" What was that for, jerk? " he have done this before, but it still made Lovino blush.

Antonio hummed as he place Lovino on his lap, resting his chin on his shoulders, " you are just so beautiful, Lovi... "

Lovino stayed silent, trying to process those words he just heard. He then later grunted, " stop teasing me. "

" I'm telling the truth, Lovi. " Antonio's head rose to look at him sincerely, hands cupping his face, " I always loved you, you know that right? Even though many people preferred Feli more than you, out of all billion people, I still chose you. I always felt that there's something very exciting whenever I'm with you. Because you're you. " Lovino looked down, trying to avoid Antonio's gaze and this emotion that made his heart flutter, " so please don't ever compare yourself to him. Everyone is unique, some people can do things that you can't, but that doesn't mean that you're useless. Because you might have things that you're good at that they haven't. " Antonio slightly stroked the soft red cheeks of his boyfriend and smiled at his expressions.

" ...tonio.. " Lovino muttered, still trying to look away from the taller brunet. He's face starting to get redder and redder by the second. Maybe it's because of the fact that he was so close with him, or those sweet words that came from his lips. But, even though it didn't show, he felt happy whenever he was complimented by him. It made him feel like he was the best thing that ever existed, as if he was his world. And these were the reasons why his feelings for the Spaniard grew bigger and bigger from the time they started dating.

Antonio pulled him in a tight and warm embrace, which made Lovino slightly jump even though they've done this a lot, but later hugged back. Enjoying the good feeling of each other's warmth, each other's love, not even caring that the TV was still on.

" Te amo, Lovi. " Antonio hummed, stroking his hair careful not to touch the curl to ruin the moment, kissing the side of his neck.

Lovino closed his eyes, savouring each and every seconds of this moment, arms tightening as if he doesn't want the man go, " Ti amo. "

**Author's Note:**

> sooo~ this is my first story ever posted in ao3 so...yeah pls be good to me and yah TT - TT if i had any grammatical error pls say so haha anyhooo--hope u enjoyed tho


End file.
